You Always Want It
by saichan1989
Summary: Set up after Tower of Rem. Luke wants to confess to asch. Asch x Luke, implicit yaoi. Hey, this is my first story. Be kind to me. Pls R&R!


**You always Want it…**

**By saichan1989**

**Rated : Umm… How about PG-15?**

**First attempt on making Asch x Luke. Sorry if Asch and Luke are kind of OOC -.-; Oh yeah it's my first attempt too on making second person view.**

**Pairing : Asch x Luke (u've been warned!)**

**Summary: After the Tower of Rem events, Luke wanted to tell his feeling towards Asch.**

It was a usual sight at the Keterburg Square. The soft white snow falling down from the grey sky. The pure white color covering the trees bathed in moonlight. The children were playing with the snow machines, throwing balls of snow endlessly. What a peaceful scene it was.

But there you were, standing silently under one of the tree, staring at the moon with your sad emerald green eyes, unbothered by the crowd near you. Your short red hair moved gently by the cold breeze around you. You hold yourself, shivering a bit, but you stubbornly stood still, only wearing those of your standard minimal clothing.

What had made you wait?

What had forced you to stand by here in the middle of the cold night?

What?

Why?

Or, _who_?

The night had gotten late each and every second. The children had gone back to the Keterburg Hotel and probably had fallen into a deep slumber. But you still there, rubbing your hands against each other to give you a little warmth. Your eyes wandered to the surrounding, looked terribly worried about something. There was a certain expression of disappoint mixed with sadness shown on your face.

But then your eyes grown wider, and happier, as from far away, a man with long blood red hair and black tabard walked into the scene. His cold but determined emerald green eyes matched with yours perfectly, as he was your original, and you were his replica.

"Asch…" you whispered, almost in a tone of big relief and a pure bliss. Then, for the first time after all the angst expression on your face, you smiled. And it was really one happy smile that came right from your heart.

The man walked closer and closer, finally reaching up right in front you. He then plopped himself right beside you, leaning ever so calmly to the tree. He folded his hands on his chest, and then asked, "So, what do you want to say? Better be important, Replica."

You shivered, but not because of the chill air wrapping around you, but the cold and almost heartless statement that escaped his lips that drove you to. You choked, opened your lips, but there's no voice came out. Deep down inside you cursed yourself for being speechless.

"Asch, I…" you managed to control yourself and found the opening. "I… I just…"

"Yes?" he asked blatantly, the coldness never leave his voice.

You sighed. This was never going to be like you want it to. This was almost like… useless effort. But you tried to smile, even though your heart ached. You took a deep breath, trying as best as you can to maintain the confidence you had before.

"I, well… I just want to see you…. And talk to you. That's all…" you stated carefully. Silence popped between you two then you saw he lifted one of his eyebrows, eyeing upon you from head to toe.

"That's all?"

You nodded a bit, "Yeah… Mainly yes… I guess…"

He sighed and looked disappointed, and somehow looked awfully tired. You then just realized, that you had forced the man before you to come all the way here from some place that might be very far, just to hear you saying something that didn't really matter at the moment.

And for a brink of eyes, you wished you had a fonic arte that could turn back the time right now.

Another silence grew between you. The man before you had been so silent and you couldn't help not to feel so guilty, cursing yourself again and again. You looked upon him sadly, suddenly feel the urge to hug him… To comfort him… But you knew it would make everything worse than before.

Suddenly, the man beside you moved. He cleaned himself from the snow that had been dirtying his tabard, pushing his hair to the back then just walked away, leaving you dumbfounded. You gasped, but you stood right where you were, afraid of doing anything to stop him.

"I'm going," he said all of sudden, jolting you up, then walked back to his track.

You gritted your teeth. The cold wind blew harder in the night, sending you trembling so hard. But you knew well, that the reason of your trembling was because him… Him and him only… You knew well, you didn't want it ends this way. And with that thought racing inside your head you ran and grabbed his hand, stopping him from getting away from you.

He turned his head facing you. His face showed an obvious angry and hatred towards you, but you still holding his hand.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Asch…" you said, almost whispering. "I… I… Please don't leave me!"

"I don't see why I have to stay," his emerald eyes staring at you, piercing right through your heart.

Without even realizing, or even thinking, you broke into tears. You hold his hand tighter and laid your head on his shoulder and crying furiously.

"Asch! Please don't go! Please, hear me first! I… Asch, I…" you went silent for awhile, took a deep breath before continuing. "I just want to be with you… I just want to have you beside me right now, to have you here with me in the time like this… When I need support the most…"

Your original sighed, inhaling so deep. And surprisingly, he didn't jerk you off. He just let you cry over his shoulder.

"I don't really get you," he said, almost whispering.

"You don't have to," you quickly responded, afraid of losing the moment. "I just want you to be here, Asch. That's all…"

"And why does it have to be _me _to accompany you here? I don't get any brighter in this problem. You got your silly little companions on your side. Why do you still asking someone else to support you, and especially if that person is _me_," he emphasized the last word, implicitly saying that you shouldn't have needed him, because… After all… You _are _him.

You grew silent for a moment. You were starting to get completely helpless now. Asch was right. You got companions who were willingly giving their times and even lives for you. They were always there for you, supporting you in the most depressing times. Then, why were you still asking this man, Asch, to comfort you?

"It's because…. You are Asch…" you said after some time.

"Huh?"

"It's because you are Asch, my original, the real Luke Fon Fabre. I am you, no, your replica. I came from you, made from you. I'll never be here if you never existed. That's why, I…" you choked. "That's why, naturally, I always want to have you by my side. You are the greatest support that keeps me walking this way. And I hope you know, that your presence here means… different from the others, even Guy. Because… Because… I like you… More than anyone else…"

He stared at you blankly. He didn't back away, but he also didn't even slap you right on the face after saying such a weird statement. He just stood silent, completely flabbergasted and utterly speechless. And then, you realized something that obviously amazing happened. His cheeks had grown red at the moment, something that was really - really rare and even unthinkable. You eyed on him in disbelief.

"Replica…" you heard him said, but this time, it wasn't as cold as before. Surely, he had begun to break off his barrier and slowly open up for you. "Are you sure about that? Or are you just off of your mind?"

"No, I don't," you replied. "I really need you. Just you here, saying nothing, has already made me so very happy. And… I don't know if this will offend you, but I… I love you Asch… You are the only one that I'll put eyes into. Uhh… I know… It sounds kind of weird… Because… You and I are both the same person… And we're both boys… But I just don't know… After you helped at the Tower of Rem, I couldn't help but to think of you every time. The feel of your warm hand holding mine… The feel of your body close to mine…"

Another silent.

"I-I'm sorry, Asch…"

You choked for a moment, hoping that the last statement wouldn't make this good situation turn upside down. You knew well, that this man in front of you was reconsidering the words you just said. And you were hoping, deep down inside, that this man would want to stay with you, be with you… and of course… return your feeling towards him too…

"Replica…"

You were surprised because of the sudden call, but you quickly replied, "Y-yes, Asch?"

The long-haired man turn around, facing you, then suddenly his arms opened up and made their way around you and wrapped you in a warm hug. "You stupid dreck…" you heard him whispering to your ear.

Blushing, you awkwardly returned the hug you always wanted to. And, surprisingly, he hugged you tighter, made you blushing even more. But you were so happy… So happy that you couldn't explain it with words. That warmth you always wanted wrapped you, protecting you from the coldness of Keterburg, and he did it willingly.

"Asch… I…"

"Sshh…" he withdrew for a moment and put his finger on your lips. "Don't say any words again. I've heard enough today."

You were kind of disappointed with that, but you obeyed. You put your sight down, looking at your and his shoes starting to sunk in the white snow. But then, you felt cold fingers locking your chin and tilted your face up again. You found a pair of identical emerald green eyes stared at you almost deeply. You gulped, strange feeling rocking inside your stomach.

Slowly but sure, the man in front of you leaned closer and closer, and then, unbelievably, he closed the gap between you and covered your lips with his in a kiss.

"Umm…?" your eyes opened widely in disbelief. This man… Asch… was kissing you? You felt your mind was in a blank, but you quickly circled your arms around the other man's neck and deepen the kiss.

Soon after, you both locked in a deep and almost passionate kiss. He put one of his hands on the back of your head and held firmly there while the other hand circling around your waist. He backed off a little to change angle and kissed you back. You felt heat rise on your cheeks when he licked your lips, asking permission to kiss you further. You meekly obeyed and parted your lips, and almost like he's waiting for such a long time, he licked the interior of your mouth passionately, and not too long after, you licked back, returned the same passion—if it's not more—he gave to you.

You wanted this kiss to be forever. But all humans need air. Reluctantly, he finally withdrew after giving a last small kiss on your lips and both of you then took a deep gasps of oxygen. You quickly threw a glance upon Asch's face, noticing the bright red color on his cheeks, made him looked so sweet and yet so different from the usual him. But you also felt the same red flush coloring your cheeks and it just made you felt kind of embarrassed.

"Asch…" you held his tabard tightly. "What was that kiss for?"

Asch looked deeply to your eyes before he put his hand on your cheek and gently stroked on your left cheek. You cupped his hand and let his warmth linger on your face. This warmth, this hand… You didn't know why, but you suddenly realized that you really miss his touch.

"Replica, can I ask you just one more thing?"

"Yes… Anything… What is it Asch?"

"Can you… wait just a bit longer again? I mean… Let me have my time for awhile… to rethink about our relationship again…" he pushed your loose bangs away from your face.

"Wh-what?" you gasped. "B-But… I thought… You…" you stopped and let out a long sigh, almost wanted to cry again. But he quickly hugged you again.

"No, I don't mean it that way! I mean… Well… I'm pretty much surprised by your confession today… After all I've done to you, you still think of me that way… So, I…" he sighed for awhile before continuing. "I'm kind of confused now… But I guess… I'm starting to like you too… But I can't start building a closer relationship with you right now… It's just…"

"It's just it's not the right time. Am I right, Asch?" you cut his words for the first time, deeply looked into his emerald eyes and smiled sincerely. He stared at you in disbelief but he returned the smile and nodded. "I know… That's just you anyway, Asch the Bloody. Always think of anything seriously till the very end…"

"And you always think of anything lightly and ruin it perfectly," he smirked and stated cynically, but there's no offend in those words. You fakely pout and pinch lightly on his arm, but then you laughed. Soon after, he chuckled for a start then slowly his chuckling turn into a joyful laugh.

You both laughed so loud, but it didn't ruin the peaceful moment between you. Then, after awhile, the laughter begun to grow weaker and weaker, and then stopped. You wiped off the tears of joy from your eyes and returned to see your Gemini and now your-soon-to-be-lover, looking back at you.

"Replica…" he called you weakly. "I must go now…"

You sighed, realizing that he's right. But you also realized what if these beautiful moments wouldn't happen again the other time? What if, the next time you both met, the situation would make you see each other as enemies? You trembled sadly. It wouldn't be as happy as they see each other now.

"Asch, please… Just this one night… Stay with me… Don't leave me! Please…" you pleaded, holding his arms. "Please, Asch… Don't leave me alone…"

"Replica…" he called you again by that name. But you didn't mind. After all, for you, it started to sound like a way to call you as a lover. Your nick-name that only can be called by him…

"I… I always want it to be like this, to have you here with me… so please, just this one night, grant my wish…" you looked at him pleadingly.

The snow falling around you silently, as after a moment, he embraced you once again and whispered, "Alright… I will grant your wish…"

The morning sunlight pierced through the thin curtain of the Keterburg Hotel, gently waking you up from a long and deep slumber. Opening your eyes, you found yourself alone on the bed. For awhile, you couldn't remember anything and all were blurred like it was in a dream. But then, you looked at yourself.

You were naked, wearing not even a single thread to cover your bare skin, and there were trace of red kisses all over your body and a weird feeling of wetness on your lower members. You blushed and looked down under the bed and found your clothes scattering in a mess. In a quick snap, you remembered what happened last night and blushed harder. But in the same time, you felt kind of disappointed because you noticed that he just left you alone without saying anything after what you both had done the night before.

"Stupid Asch… How could you just leave me like that…" you cursed silently and climbed down the bed. You walked to the windows and opened the curtain, welcoming the gentle sunlight.

"The snowing has stopped…" you muttered. You browsed the scene before you and looked downwards to the white view of the-not-too-crowded streets of Keterburg lazily. But then your eyes grew bigger as a glitch of familiar red and black form passed by the streets, looking directly at you.

"Damn obnoxious original…" you cursed again, but a smile escaped your lips. "…Thank you… For everything…" you waved your hand weakly and with that, the blood red-haired person on the streets disappeared like a wind.

"You know what, Luke…" said Guy after the events at the Absorption Gate.

"Huh, what is it, Guy?"

The blonde haired man put his hand on his chin. "I think Asch is acting nicer towards you…"

You smiled secretly and replied, "Really? I didn't notice… How about you? Do you realize it Jade?" you turned around and asked me.

"Hmm? …No," I smiled. "No, I guess. An old man like me is not good on noticing things like 'that'…"

"Like that?" asked Natalia and Tear almost simultaneously.

"Well, maybe only Luke and Asch would understand what I mean…" I smirked and glanced upon the blushing you behind Guy.

"Huh? Something that connects with fomicry?" asked Guy again.

"Well…"

"Let's just head back to town! …Noelle is waiting for us…" you cut my words, stammering and blushing harder. You quickly turn around and hide the blush from everyone.

"Huh… What's with him?" muttered Guy, confused with the sudden act of his old mate

"Well, just like I said before… Just ask him…" I smiled again and followed the party to Albiore.

**END**

Author's Notes : Phew, my first attempt on making Asch x Luke pairing. Hope u guys like it. Pls R&R! No flames! Be kind to me!


End file.
